Gallaghers New Aim
by icejen98
Summary: Gallaghers got an aim. Whos the new boy? Which one does he like? Whos hacking the Aim? Read too find out! frst fanfic! not good at summerys.
1. Preview

************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

****

****

****

**Plz no flames!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************This is my first fanfic**

* * *

Preview

Cammie , Zach, and the rest of the gang go off on vacations away from eachother after ending their jr. year at Gallagher and Blackthorn.

Liz nd Jones make an Aim for Gallagher and Blackthorn!

Who's the new boy?

Does he like Cammie or Macey?

What happens when the COC finds Cammie?

What would happen if Zach couldn't save her?

What if Cammie dies?

Would it be the end to Gallagher, Blackthorn,... or both!

**

* * *

**

**Randome coments words nd who nos else wat r exeptid!**

**Member no flames plz! im still new!**

**Hav a good,... wat eva ur doin with ur life!**

**5 reviews nd ill update!**

**frst 3 reviewers get a preview a th next chap!**

**Im gona post a poll fr th hwo th new boy is gona like!**

_**Jenna**_

Thx fr reading! evin if it waz just th preview, plz R&R! u wood make me happy! plz review!


	2. Good morning

**Me: Hey Zachy poo!**

**Zach: Please DO NOT call me that!**

**Cammie: Don't you be calling my man 'Zachy poo'! Only I can call him that!**

**Zach: Hey!**

**Me: What, wital Cammie jealous? Hmmmmm? Well too bad! I controle you!**

**Both: Nooooooo! *whispers* fine.**

**Me: I own you too! Mwahahahaha!**

**Both: Nooooo! You don't! ALLY CARTER DOES!**

**Me: Ugh! Fine, fine! Meenies!**

_**I DO NOT OWN**_

Chapter One

Hi! I'm Cammie Morgan. And I go to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman.

That's right, THE Gallagher Academy.

You know the one with the senator's daughter in it? Yup, that one!

Anyways! You better have a level 4 clearance!

Well, it's the last day of school here, and it's our junior year. Ours, as in: Bex, Liz, Macey, and I.

They're my roommates. We are ending our junior year today and Liz has been making all these new gadgets and she's gonna give us replicas of them that look exactly like them and work just like them too!

Yeh, over dramatic. I know, I know! Gosh!

Well, right now my roommates are rushing around our room and I'm pretending to sleep.

So far, I think its working.

"Oh Cammie!" Sang Liz.

Spoke too soon.

"We know your awake Cam." Whispered Macey.

"And if you don't get up soon," Whispered Bex in my other ear, "I won't be afraid to poor ICE COLD water on your head!"

THAT got me up!

"I'm up, I'm up!" I sprang upward and jumped out of my bed.

Macey grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom while I was screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then she shoved me into the bathroom and told me that if I didn't take a shower and put on my uniform in 5 minutes, she would do it herself.

And believe me, it is NOT fun to have Macey McHenry dress you.

When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom just to be forced back into it by a very angry looking Macey.

She yelled, "Makeup!" and I just groaned.

After she finished, we all walked down to breakfast.

When we came in, we saw…

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**Just kidding!**

**Sry it took so long guys!**

**I had lots of homework and it also took me about 2 days to write.**

**Anyways!, Review! I wont update til I get 7 reviews this time!**

**Remember!, Random comments are accepted!**

**Frst 2 get a sneek peek!**


	3. Suprises

**Alright, I am LOVING all of your reviews!**

**You people make happy!**

**Sooooo…..**

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

We walked in and saw...

The entire blackthorn student body. Wait, what?

THE ENTIRE BLACKTHORN STUDENT BODY?

OH!

MY!

GOSH!

But only one blackthorn boy stood out to me. And he was smirking.

I internally groaned.

But I actually wasn't sure what we exactly anymore after the explosion in the tombs.

But then a loud and obnocktous voice rang out:

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK"

And the next thing I knew, I was Surrounded by people in black.

A rage was put over my mouth.

The last three sentences I heard were:

"Blood Hell!"(Bex) and

"Gallagher Girl! Galla, CAMMIE!"(Zach)

Then my world faded to black.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

******Sorry its so short people but i have been very busy with homework and projects!**

**AND...**

**_I'M AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAS GOT TALLENT WITH MY FRIEND!_**

**_So yeh... I have been busy._**

**Just kidding please tell me if you liked it!**

**Random Coments Are Exepted!**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. AN

**Hey people!**

**I know you are all mad this isn't a chapter but I'm having MAGORE writer's block!**

**By the way I like just posted chapter 2 like 5 minutes ago (3:18 pm right now)**

**So look at it two read it! And pm me and help me with ideas PLEASE!**

**If you want this story to live on, you will help me**


End file.
